Siblings Reunited
by spunky.donut.does.fanfiction
Summary: what if the Sonic underground universe was not separate from the main continuity but the same and what if Sonic runited with his siblings again? What would happen if a certain black hedgehog got involved as well?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS IN THE STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS

Tails sat in his workshop the scent of machine oil and rust tickling his nose. There was a bright flash and a cherishing noise that made it seem like the world was going to end causing Tails to jump. "God I hate lightning" he muttered. Suddenly, he heard a shrill ringing noise " who would be visiting at this hour?" Tails said to himself. Shaking his head Tails struggled off the floor and away from the tornado which he had been fixing and headed for the door. Opening the door Tails squinted his eyes trying to see who was there but suddenly with a flash of lightning he could make out the figure of a male green hedgehog holding a fainted pink female

"Who are you?" Tails asked confused "I'm Manic" said the green hedgehog "and this is Sonia. Please help us... I don't know if she'll make it" his voice was cracking and the remains of tears sparkled on his cheeks. "I'm Tails" the young fox said quickly stepping aside "bring her in I think I can help". "Thank god" Manic said following Tails into the house."Put her on the table" Tails said his eye falling to Sonia's leg which was covered in blood "Ill go get my supplies" Tails said rushing of to the other room his namesakes trailing behind him. Manic looked around the room anxiously he hoped Sonia was going to be okay. He wished they could heal themselves but the healing abilities of their medallions stopped working the day that Sonic... no he promised himself he wouldn't think about that. Instead he glanced around the room. It was a nice house he admitted to himself but that fox he was definitely to young to be living on his own. The fox "Tails" he called himself came back into the room carrying a bunch of medical doodads on a cart behind him. Tails who couldn't be older than 12 started to examine Sonia's leg. Concerned Manic asked "Dude no offence intended but are you certified to do this?" To which Tails replied to by pointed to a certificate on the wall. Squinting at it Manic managed to decipher that it was some kind of medical diploma to Miles "Tails" Prower. "How bought that" Manic said surprised. Tails was now beginning to work on Sonia's leg "so... Dude you live alone" Manic said cautiously not wanting to offended the fox "oh no" the fox replied "I live here with my best friend he's like 16".

Sonic sat up in his bed with a start. There was a large crash and and flash remembering Tails's extreme fear of thunder Sonic got felt like he had to go checkon him. Dragging himself out of bed Sonic an downstairs in a flash of blue.

Manic looked at Sonia worry filling his eyes "sis" he whispered his voice shaking "the fox says your gonna be okay"as he said this Tails sat down in a chair in the corner. "what brings you to the area?" the young fox asked but just before he cold answer that they were looking for their brother there was a blue flash and a familiar hedgehog was standing in the room.

Sonic froze there was a pink hedgehog on the table. But it wasn't Amy it couldn't be this hedgehog had a wild hairdo and a silver medallion shaped like a keyboard. Sonic rushed to her side instantly not caring about anyone else in the room "Sonia" he whispered "sis what happened. "Sonic?" came Tails's questioning voice from the corner. Sonic turned around only to be tackled by a green hedgehog. S-sonic' he sobbed crying. "Manic your alive!' Sonic said relief in his voice. Standing up Manic said "we thought you were dead dude we weren't getting a signal from your amulet and there was a huge flash..."

Sonia stirred on the table her eyes fluttered open. Seeing a familiar blue hedgehog she called to him Sonic.." she weakly asked. Sonic's body whipped around and he leaned over putting his hand on Sonia"s cheek "it's alright sis I'm here and your going to be fine". "She's hurt" Sonic aid his face concerned "why didn't you use your amulets to heal her. How did this happen" Manic looked down at the ground "dude it's complicated we better go sit down" he said.

A few minuets later Sonic, Manic and Tails all sat in the living room while Sonia slept. Tails was the first to speak his Tails flinching nervously "before you say anything who the heck are you and how do you know Sonic" Manic looked at him with wide eyes "dude your Sonic's best friend and he never told you" he said glancing over at Sonic shrugged "I tried to not tell anyone about it... hurt to much" "well" Manic said "I guess it's up to me to tell the story. I'm just going to be blunt me and Sonia are Sonic's sibs".

Sonic studied Tails's face looking for his reaction to this sudden reveal about his past but to his surprise the little fox looked relieved. "well that explains it" Tails said smiling "I ran a DNA test using Sonia's blood out of curiosityand the similarities to Sonic's kinda confused me. But more importantly why didn't you tell me" Sonic opened his mouth to respond when they heard Sonia call his and Manic's name. Running to her side Sonic saw that she looked much better than before. "Sonic Maurice Hedgehog where were you we were so worried we thought you were dead what happened..." she started off strong at first but as she continued here voice grew weaker until she broke down into tears. Sonic slumped a little then sighed "Tails call the gang over I have some explaining to do"


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS AND OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVEOWNERS

About half an hour later the entire gang was sitting in Sonic's and Tails's living room the little fox had went overboard everyone from Shadow to Silver to Blaze was there. Sonic stepped in front the crowd not yet ready to share everything with his friends Sonic took a deep breath trying to muster the courage to get on with it. "Tails" he finally said " all those years ago after our first adventure together I gave you a package and I told you never to open it but to keep it safe until I asked for it Do you remember?" Tails nodded his head of course he remembered. "Well..." Sonic said taking another deep breath "I'm asking for it"

Tails went off to get the package and when he came back he passed the small paper wrapped package to Sonic. Sonic took yet another deep breath before tearing the paper off revealing a small guitar shaped medallion that seemed to twinkle like a of Sonic's friends stared at him in confusion Amy was the only one to speak up "but...it's just a medallion" she said. Sonic pulled the medallion on and looked at t tears welling up in his eyes "t-the truth is" he stuttered "i'm not exactly who you think I am. Of course I'm still Sonic the hedgehog" he added "but there's something in my past that you guys don't know" he bowed his head scared of his friends reactions

"To be fair most of us no nothing about your past" said Knuckles who was the first to react Sonia who was in the other room let out a small squeak of surprise Knuckles was alive too! Sonic rolled his eyes at Knuckles "you don't have to pretend you don't know anymore I know for a fact you remember just as well as I do" Knuckles looked down "how could I forget" he mumbled. The rest of the gang was confused at this conversation finally Sonic said "okay guys I'm going to tell you everything weather you'll like me afterward or not. Sixteen years ago a beautiful queen named Aleena gave birth to triplet hedgehogs two male one female their names were Sonia for the girl Manic for one of the boys and..." he paue studying their faces "Sonic".

Sonic could've laughed at the diversity in his friends expressions most were like Amy who was wide eyed with her mouth popped open. But, Knuckles looked downright giddy, Tails knit his eyebrows together and Sonic could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out how Sonic could go from royalty to where he was when they met and Shadow... Well Shadow wore his usually frown.

Before anyone could ask any questions Sonic continued his story "the family was happy for a few yeas until the evil doctor Robotnick you know him as Eggman took over Mobius turning everything to metal and robotics including the people leaving everyone to obey him or essentially die. Thankfully the queen managed to escape withe her children and take them to the oracle who told her of a prophecy that in short said one day she and her children would defeat Robotnick but at a price she had to separate the triplets from herself and each other with the hope that they would survive long enough to find each other" he paused his story and called out to Sonia and Manic "guys you can come in now" he called and in they came.

Walking to Sonic's side Sonia suddenly was tackled thankfully she didn't fall over and it took her a few seconds to realize who was hugging her. Tears were streaming down his face and he was clutching her like he was afraid she would disappear "S-Sonia I-I m-missed y-you I th-thought you were dead" stuttered Knuckles. Sonia hugged him back "same here" she replied barely holding back tears touching moment was interrupted by Tails "Sonic this doesn't make any sense!" He cried his face a strange mixture of shock and confusion "that would make you a prince and not just some crazy prince from a dead land this makes you our rightful ruler! Why wouldn't you tell us about this" his face fell " why didn't't you tell me!" Sonic looked down tears filling his eyes "I didn't know how and I didn't want you to treat me differently I can't loose another family I lost my siblings and mother before I was old enough to remember them" he was leaning into his siblings now "I lost my adoptive family when I was six and I lost uncle Chuck to." Sobs rocked his body as Sonia held him in an embrace. Tail's face formed an expression of guilt "Sonic" he said softly "we never would have left you your my best friends if it weren't for you I would still be getting beaten up by those bullies or dead if it wasn't for you".

There was a pause as everyone took this in until Manic spoke up. "Let me continue the story" he said "Sonia was sent to a privileged home where she grew up learning how to be a proper lady sonic lived with a family out in the country and me well I grew up on the streets being trained as a thief" everyone stared questioning why a queen would place her son on the streets. Sonia cut in "we think he was supposed to be placed with a family the city"she said Manic rolled his eyes "sure, sure" he said "anyways we found each other when the oracle talked to Sonic" Tails interrupted "who's the oracle?" he asked. Manic smiled "it's a long story" he said "how did you find each other?" Tails interrupted again. This caused Sonic who had finally stopped crying to smile a crooked smile as he uttered one word "music".


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS/OBJECTS/SONGS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THIER RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

"What the heck are you talking about Amy said not being able to handle the silence she tugged on one of her pink quills "I mean how can music bring together siblings separated for years and by miles" she continued. Sonic stepped forward "when we were born our mother gave us these magic medallions which are shaped like the instrument we play" he held up his medallion which was shaped like a guitar he contiued "we couldn't unlock their powers alone because they depend on the three of us working together they can track the others through releasing a singnal to the others and can be used as weapons. But to get those powers working I had to play a song" he was interupted by hadow off all people "wait... you play" he said. Sonic blushed "yeah I used to but I haven't in years. Anyway on with the story the song activated the amulets and we met in a club formed by the resistance which I was a part of and I recognized them as the siblings the oracle told me I had which led yo us making it our mission to stop Robotnick and give our people freedom".

He launched into an in depth description of his adventures with his siblings and Knuckles each of them adding in the parts he forgot. He told them everything from there training and powers to Manic's life as a thief. When Sonic got up to the day they were separated Sonia took over.

"We were facing off against Robotnick Sonic was taunting him per-usual and I was spin-dashing to destroy some swat bots when there was a flash" her eyes grew sad her shoulders slouching "and when I turned around he was gone our medallions gave us no signal so..." She paused "so we thought he was dead".

There was silence in that small room until Sonic finally spoke up "but I didn't die I was transported away all the way to green hill zone and Knuckles along with Angle Island ended up somewhere near the same spot I thought you guys ere dead and I was so devastated that I stopped playing" he clutched his amulet "I'm not sure I even remember how" Manic spoke up "well let's play dude let your homies see your talent" touching his medallion a silver stream of light flew out his drums materializing in front of him. Pulling out his drumsticks he readied himself to preform. Sonia shrugged and Sonic rolled his eyes touching their medallions they picked up there instruments.

Sonic gulped then sighed and started strumming he smiled when he realized he could still play his double necked guitar like he never stopped. Thinking of the tune he was about to play he started singing.

Triplets born, the throne awaits

he sang and his siblings joined in

a seer warns of a deadly fate

give up your children separate

bide your time lie in wait

sonic underground

sonic underground

Shadow stared his eyes wide h-he knew this song and thier medalions they looked just like the one he kept hidden from everyone. Long forgotten memories tickled the back of his mind like feathers never becoming clear. He felt a strange urge to join them to sing the all to familiar words to a tune he didn't know he knew.

A look of confusion came over Sonic's face as a fourth voice joined thier song it was not as rough as his smooth and gentle yet imposing at the same time whoever had joined sounded like they were bornn to sing. He thought about stoppin but didn't somehow the voice felt right mixed with the others almost like it should've been there from the beginning.

the children grow learn what's right

leaders of the freedom fight

they seek their mother she knows they do

is it time if she only knew

will the prophecy come true

sonic underground

sonic underground

I long for my children but I have to wait

to act to soon could seal their fate

Thy made a vow their mother will be found

Sonic underground!

The group stopped singing and Sonic locked eyes with with Shadow having realized that it was him who was singing. His eyes widened when he noticed what hung around Shadow's neck something he must if kept hidden using is chaos powers. He was wearing a shiny silver medallion shaped like a microphone.

There was a bright flash of white and the four medallion holders found themselves in a completely white limbo like space where a familiar crackly voice called out "finally the time has come".

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual some really big stuff is going to happen next I will try to make it longer next time. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters/objects in this story all I own is the story itself all rights go to thier respective owners**

The siblings plus Shadow whipped their bodies around to face the green scaly cloak covered body of the oracle. Sonic opened his my to address the oracle only to see out of the corner of his eye Shadow pulling out his gun. The oracle smiled and waved his hand saying "now now Shadow no need to get hasty" the gun flew out of Shadows hand and for the first since they met Sonic saw Shadow look terrified.

"Who the heck are you? Where are we?" yelled Shadow his not showing the fear so clearly plastered on his face. The oracle stepped forward "do you not remember me?" He asked Shadow. Not waiting for a response he continued "I'm not surprised your mother and I assumed that your memories would be altered" "emmother/em" Shadow cried "now I know your crazy I don't have a mother I was made in a lab to be the ultimate life form" the oracle frowned and shook his head placing his hands on Shadow strongignoring/strong his flinch. The oracles hands started glowing and Sonia, Manic and Sonic watched as Shadows eyes grew distant and wide as if watching a plot twist in a movie.

Around five minutes later the oracle released Shadow and stepped back leaving him stuttering with tears streaming down his face "y-you m-mean I'm..." he grabbed his medallion " a-and th-this is..." The oracle nodded and Sonic was wide eyed with shock Shadow the quintessential tough guy was blubbering like a baby what had the oracle shown him. "What's going on? Who is he!" Sonia asked slightly nervous "you'll find out in do time" the oracle said calmly "in the mean time it's time you were reunited with your mother" "what!" All four hedgehogs said at once. The oracle smiled "she's been waiting for the four of you to be together and since you are she is waiting for you at the temple of hakim you will know where to find it" and with a wave of his hand the four hedgehogs found themselves back in the living room of Sonic and Tails.

Before he could fully realize where he was Sonic found himself being tackled by a certain pink hedgehog "Soniku" she cried "where were you! You your siblings and Shadow disappeared" Sonic pushed her off of him and turned to face the others gesturing to Sonia and Manic he said "no time to explain but the three of us have to go. Like now" "dude I agree" said Manic as Sonia nodded. The others started to object but Sonic shook his head "it has to be just me and my sibs we need to find someone close to us" "then I'm coming too" Shadow exclaimed this time it was Sonic who started to object but Shadow interrupted "I'll explain later okay" causing Sonic to realize that the oracle must have revealed something really deep in Shadows past so, he left it alone.

Later after getting some supplies together and doing some research to find out exactly where they were going the four hedgehogs were off with backpacks on their backs and a long journey ahead of them. They were headed north through the woods and all the way to the edge of the desert to the temple the oracle spoke of. They walked in silence until they were about a mile in the woods which is where Sonic finally spoke up "okay Shadow what gives what did the oracle tell you" Sonia and Manic sighed in relief they were glad that they didn't have to ask him that. Shadow sighed "he unlocked my memories" he paused looking at them to gauge their reactions "it turns out I wasn't created in a lab" he was interrupted by Sonia "that's great Shadow" she said she hadn't known him for very long but she liked him a lot it was clear he'd been through a lot and his coldness was his way of coping. Sonic gave her the brief version of his backstory and sh thought about it as he continued "turns out i had a mother, a father an siblings" he smiled "I remember everything now and it explains a lot" "well dude" Manic interjected "you gonna tell us about them?" Shadow sighed "My full name is Shadow Ebony Hedgehog and I'm your brother".

Sonic's eyes grew wide "what!" he yelled "your insane it doesn't make any sense you were born or made or whatever you were over fifty years ago" Shadow groaned I don't get it either but it's true apparently when our mother had to separate us by some freak accident I ended up in the past". The group stopped and Shadow sat down n a fallen log covered in green squishy moss placing his head in his hands "so, I was in the past where I grew up on the streets until I was around the age that you guys were when you found each other my medallion started glowing that day too but that's besides the point I was captured by scientists and they tested on me until they finally combined my DNA with black doom enhancing my already existing chaos powers. At which point they erased my memory and what I remember after then took place". Sonia stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder "it doesn't matter what happened" she said her voice and eyes soft "your our brother and where going to take care of you". Sonic couldn't believe it Shadow his brother it sounded crazy... and yet it made sense.

** Authors note: here's the next chapter of my story Siblings Reunited so the adventure part of my story has started so please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other characters or objects in this story all I own is the story itself all rights got to their respective owners**

"Dude that's amazing" Manic said helping Shadow up "no offence Sonic but I always thought we could use a proper singer and now we have one!" Sonic shrugged he would never admit it out loud but he always felt that he wasn't cut out to be the singer.

Shadow looked at Manic. His brother weather he believed it or not he wasn't made in a lab he had a family. The thought made him smile all those years believing he was alone and that society would never accept him he would never have to feel that pain again. Sonia spoke up "I think we should teach him how to use his medallion as a weapon if we get attacked I don't want him to get hurt" and she was surprised when Sonic started laughing "Shadow helpless" he said between fits "yeah right". "Sonic's right" Shadow said "I know you guys want to find mom believe me I do to and besides I have other ways of defending myself. Adding black dooms DNA to mine didn't do nothing you know" "I don't care" Sonia objected "I want you to know how to use it". Her brothers rolled their eyes in unison "fine" they said Sonic turned to face Shadow "okay you touch your medallion like this" Sonic Instructed followed his example as Sonic's double necked guitar flashed into existence jumping back a step as a microphone with a red handle appeared in his hand. Sonic smiled at his brothers reaction "okay" he said "the way you attack with these things are different for each one so god luck" he smirked.

Shadow sighed so he was going to have to figure this thing out on his own. Suddenly, it hit him this was his and it was always meant to be his so it should work like something he knew. He held the thing like he would his gun aimed and fired. A red bolt of energy flew out from the tip of the microphone hitting a tree smirking at Sonic he said "figured it out faker".

Shadow's siblings laughed at this and he froze was he really calling them that already. Sure he had the memories but it was insane. He thought of all the times he and Sonic had fought the angry nicknames could they really be brothers what if this oracle had tricked him. No, ever since they met he felt a strange connection to him that he ignored and they looked so much alike there was no doubt about it. They were brothers.

But, he had to be sure. He sent the microphone back into it's medallion form "come on" he said "we have to walk through the city on the other side of these woods and I want to make a stop". Manic stared he really liked this Shadow guy and he seemed to be opening up to them but now...but now he was back to being cold and distant. He closed his eyes and sighed he could feel his pain. He'd been through a lot probably forgot how to trust anyone. He would open up eventually Manic would be sure of that.

A few hours later they arrived in the city they decided to spend the night in a hotel so after getting a room and checking in Shadow dragged the rest of them off for his "stop". They found themselves in the hospital getting their blood drawn for a DNA test "why are we doing this" Sonia complained after the doctor left causing Shadow to hang his head "I had to be sure..." he mumbled embarrassed.

When the results came back the next day after a heavy day of shopping with Sonia and Shadow had it's confirmation. I you subtracted what black dooms DNA did to Shadow the similarities of their DNA were to numerous to ignore. They were In fact quadruplets. To Sonic's surprise this caused Shadow to smile and hug him as they both laughed and the irony of it all.

The group travelled out of the city and into the forest where they walked until duck talking getting to know each other better and for Shadow it was the best day of his life. When the sky turned dark they found a clearing and built a fire. Soon Sonia and Sonic fell asleep leaving Shadow and Manic to keep watch.

"So, dude" Manic said "we're not going to bite you know you can tell us we you feel nervous" Shadow looked at him shocked "how do you know I'm nervous" then realizing he just admitted it blushed. Manic sighed he never thought he would admit to anyone but now he had to Shadow hid his emotions to well to blame it on body language "the truth is each of us have a power not related to our medallions Sonic has his speed Sonia her agility and you have your chaos powers. But me my power well...I didn't tell the others about because well it's kind of embarrassing and not good in a fight. The truth is I'm an empath. I can sense emotions" "prove it" Shadow challenged when Manic had finished speaking. Manic smiled "okay" he said "when you gonna ask that Amy girl out"

**Authors note: sorry about the shadamy hint their don't worry it won't advance beyond that unless you guys want it to anyway read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OBJECTS OR SONGS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Shadow blushed he had never told anyone about that there was no doubt about it this guy was an empath. "Now spill dude" Manic said Shadow sighed he guessed he had no choice in the matter his voice was strained when he finally spoke "I'm nervous..." He paused not wanting to go further "...about meeting your...our mother". Manic stared at him like he had just sprouted wings causing Shadow to hang his head in shame "what if she doesn't like me? What if I'm to viol..." Manic cut him off"and here I go thinking you were smarter than that" he said. Shadow stared. "I mean seriously!" Manic said "she's your emmother/em she's not going to hate you for goodness sake!" Shadow sighed "I grew up in a totally different world from you I was taught through experience that love and compassion only get you hurt". "What made you like this?" Manic asked his eyes now gentle "what event in your life made you feel like you're expendable and that no one will ever care" tears started to stream down Shadow's face "I was told that I was created to be the ultimate weapon and that my only purpose in life was to destroy and kill" he looked at Manic "and for a while. I believed them" Manic stared he knew the basic story from Sonic but he had no idea that it was this bad. Shadow continued "I had one friend during my time on the ark. Her name was Maria the granddaughter of my creator and she was the only one that didn't lean away when she saw me in the halls or never even acknowledge me until she had to. She got to know me and was the only thing in the world that could make me feel remotely happy but, even she wasn't there are the time" Shadow paused as if reliving these moments in his memories "she was being slowly killed by a disease but that isn't what killed her in the end. Heck I wish it was. When G.U.N came on the ark looking for the ultimate life form, looking for me we went to where the escape pods were. But, before I could get her into one she pushed me inside and...and they shot her" his voice grew angry "they shot an innocent child trying to get to me" he broke down into sobs his body shaking. Manic placed an arm on his shoulder and the two sat there like brothers, one comforting the other in his darkest hour.

Halfway through the night Sonia and Sonic awoke to take their turn keeping watch while the others slept. By this time all evidence of Shadow's outburst were gone and as Manic crawled into the tent they had set up he knew that he was closer to his brother for it. He would keep his secret no one would know of his feelings for Amy or his moment of weakness. This led Manic to think of something and when he was certain Sonic and Sonia couldn't hear he asked "seriously dude, why don't you ask Amy out" "can't" Shadow mumbled through his sleepy haze "even if I could work up the courage she's obsessed with Sonic and wouldn't accept me". As they both drifted of to sleep Shadow could've sworn that he heard Manic mumble through the darkness "your secrets safe with me"

Early in the morning the siblings set off through the tall trees of the forest. Suddenly out from the trees their came a horde of Eggman's robots. Sonia and Manic immediately summoned their weapons while Sonic and Shadow still not used to fighting with their medallions got into a fighting stance. Sonic spin dashed to destroy bots, Somia was shooting lasers out of her keyboard , Shadow was kicking butt with his chaos blast and Manic played his drums making an overhang fall on some of the bots. There were to many of them Sonic couldn't keep running around and spin dashing so, for the first time in years Sonic fought with his medallion.

He found that it was a bit like riding a bike in the sense that you never forget how you do it. Sonic found it much easier to take out the bots with his guitar weapon and when he turned around to check on the others he saw Shadow was using his microphone much like how he used his gun.

It took around ten more minutes to get rid of the robots but when they were done Sonic noticed something that made his eyes grow so wide they nearly popped out of his head. Shadow was being backed against a tree by Rouge who was yelling at him. "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU SHADOW! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A MISSION TOGETHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN CALL IN SICK SO WHEN I GO LOOK FOR YOU I FIND YOU CAMPING FREAKING CAMPING WITH SONIC AND TO OTHERS!" Manic walked over to offer his assistance the bat was angry but you didn't need to be an empath to know that. Before Manic could get there Shadow spoke "Rouge calm down okay. There's some really crazy stuff going on with me now and I had to com" he was cut of by Rouge who wasn't yelling anymore but she was still mad "what could possibly be so crazy that it would make miss you miss a mission to go camping!" Manic placed a hand on her shoulder "Rouge" he said using the name he heard Shadow use "come sit down we'll explain everything".

And so they did. The started from the beginning and told her everything. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Shadow who nodded in answer to her silent question "yes Rouge it's true" he said. Rouge looked at Sonic "okay prove it" she said "sing" so, the siblings got out their instruments and started to play Shadow somewhat reluctantly.

They started playing a fast tune with a loud beat and when Shadow started singing what was probably his first solo ever with the rest joining in at a few points his voice was smooth but with a hard edge and Rouge had to admit it sounded like he was born to sing.

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

No matter how tough it gets for us

I know we can make it through

Long as we keep standing tall, working together oh

Go ahead, throw us your best shot

Try anything you want to

Nothing's going to make us believe

We can't make it better, oh

Never

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

Never, never give up

Never give up the fight

We'll never give up the fight

Never

we'll never give up the fight

Never, never

Never!

As they finished Rouge clapped her hands she had to admit they were good. She wanted to stay and hear another song but she had to get back to base. "So Shads what should I tell the commander" Shadow sent his microphone back into his medallion "tell him" he said to Rouge "tell him I quit. Shadow the hedgehog has officially joined the Sonic team" his siblings smiled. Sonia put an arm around his shoulder "forget Sonic team" she said "you're part of the Sonic underground"

**Authors note: so yeah now Rouge knows and we had another song so please read and review:-) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DONT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OBJECTS OR SONGS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Sonia looked at Sonic it was the day after Rouge had left and they were preparing to wake the others. They were nearing the end of their journey as they only had about a day of travel left. It was exciting they were finally going to see their mother. When they had woken the others Sonia worked up the nerve as they were eating breakfast to ask a question "uh... Guys" she said looking around at their little circle "how are we going to tell Sonic's friends that Shadow's our brother?" There was silence that is until Shadow spoke up "easy" he said his voice calm but Manic could sense he was panicking "we walk up to them and tell them" Sonia shrugged if that's what he wanted then she guessed that's what they'd do.

And so, the treck began again. This time the siblings were quiet leaving each of them to their thoughts. Sonic was slightly confused and uneasy Manic and Shadow seemed to have formed an understanding. He couldn't quite place his finger on it but, it was almost as if Manic knew what Shadow was feeling and could act on it before he even mentioned it. His mind wandered back to his friends. "What is Tails doing now he" wondered to himself. He missed the little guy so much. He missed all of his friends but, they had to do this alone. Sonia was mentally complaining about all of the dirt she hated having to get filthy but, it would all be worth it. They would find their mother and form the council of fou... That's when it hit her. There was five of them now and the prophecy specifically said four. Was something going to happen to one of them! These thoughts distracted her. Manic was sensing his siblings emotions for the first time in a while embracing the power that scared him. He always worried that if his siblings found out they wouldn't want to be near him anymore. He sensed that his sister was panicking about something he'd have to ask her about it later Sonic was a weird combination of confused and sad while Shadow...well Shadow seemed completely happy which mad Manic wonder what he was thinking about.

Shadow was in fact thinking about what it was like when he sang. He'd never really tried singing before that moment in Sonic's living room but he seemed to be good at it. But, more importantly he liked how it made him feel. It was almost like he'd been hiding a part of himself from well himself but when he sang for that first time he was whole, his mind had no secrets. Speaking of secrets he wondered if he would ever work up the courage to ask Amy out.

**At G.U.N headquarters**

Rouge walked dow the hallway to the commanders office. She was supposed to tell the commander why Shadow had missed the mission forcing him to send someone else but, she knew she couldn't if G.U.N found of that Shadow was not in fact made in a lab and was one of the rightful rulers of Mobius...well it was kind of scary to think about. She had to cover for him. She walked into the commanders office with renewed determination. Shadow was her friend and she would _not_ let them hurt him.

As soon as the commander saw her he said "Rouge, did you find him and if so, why wasn't he here?" she locked eyes with him "Yes commander, I did findhim" she said her voice strong "and he wasn't here because he quits. He doesn't work for G.U.N any more" with that she turned around and left.

**On Angel Island**

Knuckles sighed as he sat down next to the Master emerald. Everyone had been bugging him all the time ever since Sonic left with his siblings and Shadow. They all wanted to know about Sonia and Manic, their adventures together and why he and Sonic pretended they didn't know each other. The last one was the hardest to answer. It was hared for both he and Sonic when they thought Sonia and Manic as well as each other were dead so, when they met up again they both decided to try to move on and start anew. It didn't work very well. He thought about Sonia every day and he wondered if se thought of him too.

**With the siblings**

Sonia looked down at the map she held in her hands. She smiled and looked up sure enough they were standing at the edge of the desert with a beautiful temple before them. It was made of grey stone with emeralds dotting certain areas glinting nn the sunlight. Water flowed down from the top in two waterfalls into some pools out front. She smiled wider. This is where they would meet their mother.

**Authors note: well we are nearing the end of the story it's been a good run so please, read and review:-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL I OWN IS THE STORY ITSELF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THIER RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Sonia looked at her siblings "this is it guys" she said her face overjoyed. Sonic smiled wide as if they didn't realize that already. They stepped forward towards the door and when they got their it opened for them the siblings steeped through Shadow sweating bullets. He hoped no one noticed then he realized that trying to hide his nerves was pointless as Manic would already no. He looked at his green brother out of the corner of his eyes sighing as he gave him a knowing wink. That's when everything went black.

Manic found himself in a courtyard the one inside of the temple to be exact. He looked around for his mother who he knew should be there and he frowned when he didn't she her. He turned to face his siblings his eyes widening at what they saw. His siblings were on the ground their eyes filled with the terror he sensed they felt. "What do I do?" Manic said to himself his voice filled with worry and concern. He really didn't have any idea as to what was going on he felt their waves of terror wash over his body joining his own fear. That is when he understood.

He remembered walking into the place. A strange feeling had washed over him and now he knew what it was. It was some kind of protection for his mother, a spell that showed a person their worst fear. He stepped towards sonia leaning over he placed his hands on her temples and was sucked into her fears.

Since this was her worst fear which is very emotional he could actually see what was going on instead of having to guess. He found himself at their campsite from last night Sonia was standing next to him her eyes filled with tears. Looking away from Sonia he saw himself, Shadow and Sonic staring at her with hatred in their eyes. They were speaking "Sonia" he heard Sonic say harshly "you're just slowing us down" "your weak and helpless" Shadow added his crimson eyes cold "your not good enough all you do is complain and whine. Your useless" the second Manic Said. Sonia broke down she fell to her knees her eyes filling with tears. The real Manic understood. Sonia's fear was not being good enough for her siblings. It hurt him that she would ever think that they'd say those things to her he placed a hand on her shoulder "you are important" he said "we need you. We'd be dead without you." He put all of his emotion into his words and he suddenly found himself back in the temple courtyard with sonia wiping her tears away and smiling at him she obviously understood what he'd seen and done "go help the others" she croaked.

Manic ran to Sonic and placed his hands on his temples just like he did with Sonia. Manic found himself near the ocean. Floating on the water was a pile of dead bodies. And the worst part was he recognized them. All of Sonic's friends were there along with his and Sonia's he shuddered. A weak voice came from the pile and he realized that not all of the bodies were dead. "You weren't fast enough Sonic" it croaked the voice belonged to Tails Sonic's best friend. Manic looked over at his brother he had a look of agony on his face and a sort of hopelessness was clear in his emotions. Tails continued "you let us down sonic. This is all your fault" Manic understood Sonic's worst fear was no being fast or strong enough to save the people he loved. Manic walked over to Sonic who had collapsed onto the sand and enveloped him in a hug "Sonic" he said "it isn't your fault. This will never happen you are to strong for that. Manic found himself once again in the temple courtyard this time with Sonic looking up at him. "Thank you" Sonic said "I needed that. Now, go help Shadow" and Manic did.

Shadows worst fear was strange to say the least. First of all he wasn't alone. While Shadow went through his brand of torture a blond girl with blue eyes watched desperately trying to reach him. When Manic arrived the girl turned to look at him "help Shadow she whispered" before disappearing. Manic didn't have time to think about it he turned to watch Shadow so he could figure out how to help him. Shadow was kneeling in a space station with his siblings plus the blond girl and Amy surrounding him. Everyone was yelling "your a monster" screamed one "I hate you! You're a killer" called another. Manic understood Shadow was so afraid but he wasn't afraid of what was in front of him. He was afraid of himself. Manic then realized why he always felt a bit of fear near Shadow he was terrified of turning into the monster he was created to be. Except he wasn't created to be a monster. He was supposed to be a normal kid with a family that loved him. Manic grew furious. Furious at the people who did this to his brother, furious at how they convinced him he was a killer. Manic ran for Shadow pulled him up and squeezed him. "You're not a monster" he said practically yelling "I swear on my life bro I won't let that happen!"

Shadow felt Manic's arms around him and heard his word. For the first time in his life Shadow felt loved. Sonia and Sonic ran over to them joining the embrace. He had siblings who loved him and a mother to. He could feel her arms joining his siblings and hear her soft voice telling them she loved them.

When they broke apart Shadow felt his mother kiss his forehead and for the first time in a long while. Shadow the hedgehog felt joy.

**Authors note: do you guys think this should be the end? I could add more to this story or write a sequel anyway read and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND OBJECTS IN THIS STORY ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

Manic looked at his mother he could feel all the positive emotions radiating from his family the most prominent being loved. Suddenly, he felt their eyes on him "Manic" Sonia started "why didn't you tell us you were an empath" Manic felt her curiosity she wasn't upset like he assumed his siblings would be so, he /spansighed and said "I told Shadow after I found out about his crush and I thought you guys would hate me for unintentionally prying into your feelings." To late did Manic realize that he had just revealed his brothers secret. Shadow blushed when Sonic punched on the shoulder "who is it Shads" he asked. Aleena smiled her children were so happy she looked at Shadow his light blush decorating his cheeks. A single tear streaked down her face as she realized how much he looked like his father he had his eyes the bright Crimson orbs that she had admired so much and deep down she knew her children would be fine rulers.

Aleena stepped forward and placed a hand on two of her children's shoulders "I'm sure she'll been glad that such a fine young hedgehog cares for her" her sons blush deepened. "On another note" Aleena said "you four will make a great council" Sonia looked up "but, mother what about you" she said. Aleena smiled warmly "I was never supposed to be on the council but my children you couldn't know that because you would loose hope" she knew her children who grew up in very different places one told he was a monster would make great rulers. Yes, they were ready.

Amy sat on her bed thinking about the past few days. It had been a week since Sonic had come back with his mother and siblings. Amy still couldn't believe he was royalty and now she also had to process that he and Shadow were brothers it was absolute madness.

Mobius was taking the return of their rightful rulers well. The siblings were accepted right away as kings and queen because those who were old enough to remember knew how kind Aleena had been. The oracle had made a new prophecy though one that said one of the princes was going to fall in love with an ordinary girl and she would one day help run the kingdom. Amy smiled at that half of the girls in the kingdom almost had a heart attack each of them wondering which Prince it would be and if it would be her. Could it be the famous hero Sonic, the trickster Manic or even the dark and brooding Shadow. Amy knew better that to hope no Prince would fall for her. Sonic was evidence of that. Then she heard a knock on her door and when she got walked downstairs and opened it. Shadow stood their holding a red rose.

**Authors note: well that's the last chapter I'm probably going to end up writing a sequel but until then this is the end so, read and review**


End file.
